When a semiconductor chip is affected by a magnetic field from the exterior thereof, noise is generated during chip operation. Therefore, in order to protect the semiconductor chip from the external magnetic field, two magnetic substrates having high magnetic permeability are prepared and arranged so as to extend around the semiconductor chip.